1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet ink, and an ink jet recording method and an ink cartridge by using the above-described ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, opportunities to use ink jet recording apparatuses in areas of business have increased as the image quality and recording speeds are improved. Examples of performance required of ink jet inks used in areas of business include the ink reliability (ejection stability and the like), the image quality (high image density, property of preventing feathering phenomenon, and the like), and the image fastness properties (scratch resistance, highlighter resistance, water resistance, and the like). In order to improve these performance characteristics, pigment inks containing various polyurethane polymers have been studied (PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2005-515289 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-143960). PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2005-515289 discloses polyurethane polymer dispersions having acid groups and aqueous ink jet inks containing self-dispersing pigments. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-143960 discloses aqueous pigment inks containing polyurethane polymers formed from long-chain polyols containing carboxylic groups and siloxane compounds.